


Yang’s Birthday

by stinkyrat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bottom Blake, F/F, Kitchen Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, aftercare kinda, they’re cute asf, top Yang, yang’s horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyrat/pseuds/stinkyrat
Summary: Blake decides to surprise her fiancé with a breakfast, only to be surprised with something better.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116
Collections: Smutty Bees





	Yang’s Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i’m not good at writing smut lmao
> 
> i’m also bad at summaries

The sound of sizzling eggs and bacon filled the kitchen whilst Blake was cutting fruit. She was wearing nothing but a pair of panties and her favorite apron with flowers on it. 

Today was Yang’s birthday and she wanted to surprise her fiancé with a well balanced but delicious breakfast. It felt like it was just yesterday when Yang proposed, only to be stumped when Blake came to eye level with her on one knee as well. They shared laughs and hugs and kisses, the only audience being their cat.

She was so occupied with cutting the fruit and paying close attention to the cooking foods that she didn’t hear the footsteps behind her. Strong arms wrapped around her torso and a chin rested on her shoulder.

She lifted her hand to massage her scalp. “Good morning sleepy head. I was hoping you’d stay in bed so I could deliver this to you.”

A kiss was placed on the underside of her jaw. “Yeah, but it smells so good. And I missed you,” she said with a groggy voice.

The cat faunus shuffled over to the stove to situate the eggs and bacon, Yang following behind closely. She turned off the stove and set the greasy food onto a plate.

“We’ll have to let it cool, I don’t want you burning your tongue again.”

The blonde groaned into her short hair. “I didn’t think it was that hot…”

“Was the steam and popping of grease not a warning sign? You couldn’t taste for weeks after that.”

“Whatever.”

They stood there for a moment, Blake’s head leaning on her shoulder as they swayed to no music.

“You know what would make this birthday better?”

Blake hummed in question.

She slid her hands down her hips, her thumbs hooking on the waistband of her lace underwear. She didn’t pull them down yet, waiting for the faunus to allow whatever she was going to do.

Her hands lifted off her hips. “I’ll be right back.”

Blake leaned over the counter, waiting for what Yang was going to do. She was already dripping, there’s probably a wet spot on her lace. She curled her toes in anticipation and rested her head on her hand.

Soon she heard footsteps. She was going to turn around, but a hand gently pushed her back farther into the counter. She pushed her butt into Yang and felt a bulge in the girl’s sweatpants, and she let out a needy whine as she grinded into her.

“You’re so needy, aren’t you?” Came a husky voice in her right ear. The rough but gentle hands were back on her hips and her underwear was pulled down painfully slow.

The bulged sweatpants pressed against her, coating the fabric with her wetness. She moaned quietly as Yang brought her up so her back was pressed against her front. A deep sigh caused her hairs to stick up on the back of her neck.

The taller girl pulled down her pants just below the strap, making the dildo spring free, getting caught under Blake’s wetness. A hand went to her front and slid down to lightly massage her clit, causing her to jump lightly.

“Shouldn’t I be doing this for you?” She asked in a strained voice.

“Hm. Yeah, but I’m liking this. Unless you don’t want to do it?”

She shook her head. “I want this. I want  _ you _ .”

She chuckled lightly and took her hand away from her clit and pushed her gently onto the counter, moving her hips into a comfortable position. The head of the toy rubbed against her lips causing her to clench herself, feeling empty.

The tip slid slowly into her with no resistance. It was halfway through when it was pulled out, then pushed into her again. She liked that Yang always started slow, letting her get used to being filled. It was also intimate in a way she couldn’t explain.

Not that she could explain anything when her fiancé picked up the pace a little, one hand pressed into her back while the other held her hand. 

She was moaning quietly as her walls were massaged by the thick, but not too thick toy. The sounds of light slapping and her wetness were the only sounds heard when she covered her mouth.

Yang’s hand took hers and brought it behind her back while the other continued to massage her knuckles while it rested on the counter. Her moans were getting louder, the speed picking up and the slapping getting harder. 

She let out a gasp when Yang hit a particular spot and continued to do as she did. At this point she was putty under the hands of the dominating woman.

“F-fuck,” she let out, her voice cracking at the end.

Yang was panting lightly, “You like that baby?” Earning a moan in return, she brought both of her hands to her hips and she pushed in harder than before. She continued at the slightly rough pace, both women moaning like no one was around for miles.

Blake rested her cheek on the counter while she was getting penetrated by the strap. “Harder daddy.” Her eyes shot open and her ears folded back at what she just said, and Yang’s pace stuttered for a moment and she slowed down.

She could hear the smirk on her face. “Daddy, huh? I could get used to that.” The pace picked up again but not as quick as before. The only sounds being panting and moaning, and the slapping and wetness against the toy. 

She was now getting railed into the counter, her sinful moans driving the girl crazy, making her go harder and faster. A loud slap on her ass caused her to yelp and jump slightly, the place becoming red and stinging so good.

“I’d like to hear you call me that again,” her sentence was interrupted a few times by her panting. There was a sheen of sweat on both women, both lost in ecstasy. A rough hand massaged where Blake was slapped, lightly rubbing and groping her.

She was having trouble talking over her moans, letting out a cracked “daddy” once again for Yang’s enjoyment. It earned her another slap, this time lighter and on the other cheek.

Her orgasm has built up so much she feels like she can burst any moment, but that stops when Yang halts her pounding. She was about to ask questions but a hand on her throat interrupted her. She was brought back up to Yang’s front again and so the pounding continued as she was lightly choked.

She felt a tongue dance on her shoulder and a hand rub her clit under the apron. She was so overwhelmed, and she could tell her orgasm was gonna be a big one. One of her hands held the strong forearm that was stimulating her clit, the other gripping the counter as her back arched, putting her ass closer to Yang. The hand on her neck tightened, but not enough to make it extremely difficult to breathe, just enough to make her moans crack more and become louder at how sinful this position was.

She was so close,  _ so so _ close. Her core was burning hot and she just wanted to cum  _ so _ badly.

“Cum for me baby.” And that set her off, causing her to freeze up and tense. A rush of liquid came spilling out of her onto Yang’s sweatpants and the floor. She screamed, or did what she could with the hand holding her throat. The pounding never stopped, only slowing down gradually as to help her ride out her orgasm. Eventually the dom slowed down so she wasn’t causing any overstimulation. You could see her cum all over the dildo, as well as her wetness.

Yang pushed in lightly and took her hand from her neck and leaned Blake over the counter, her front resting on her back. They were both breathing heavily. A calloused hand slid down her arm to hold her hand, their rings glistening in the light.

Blake was seeing stars, and her breathing was ragged. She felt full having the toy inside of her as she rested and felt loved having Yang hold her hand and caress her knuckles.

Eventually they both got up, Blake a little disappointed with the lost feeling of being filled. They both looked at Yang’s pants and the floor, both of them blushing heavily.

Her ears pulled back in embarrassment, “I didn’t even know I could do that.” She gripped her bicep and tensed a little, only to loosen up when the tall woman took her hand in hers.

“I guess we always find out new things about each other, huh?” She wore a dopey grin and her eyes were hazy, like she wasn’t even in the real world.

They stood like that for a few minutes, just looking at each other lovingly. 

“Yang, I love you, but now your breakfast is cold.” She glanced over to the eggs and bacon on the counter and the fruit next to it.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean it won’t be good!” She said with a cheery smile. She walked over (wobbling slightly) and took a piece of fruit and threw it into her mouth. She was only in her sweatpants and the strap on was pointing out, still glossy from earlier.

“God I can barely walk,” groaned Blake, leaning on the counter as she hobbled over to Yang. That earned a laugh from her partner.

“I guess that means I did good, yeah?”

She looked up at her adoringly, “You always do good.” The blonde leaned over to kiss her passionately, her hand cupping her cheek as a small hand went to her abdomen.

“Help me finish? I don’t think I can eat all of it. Like, I didn’t even think you’d ever make me this much bacon.”

She giggled into her hand and agreed to help her. They ate, but not without being goofy. Yang tried to throw a piece into the air and catch it in her mouth, only for it to fall on her eye and slide down her chest onto the floor.

With a mouthful of food Yang said, “I love you, Blakey.”

Blake shook her head with a fond smile. “I love you too, Sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think!


End file.
